


One Day More

by BeautyAndStrength



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, I cried writing this, Inspired by the trailer, Song Lyrics, This is an old one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautyAndStrength/pseuds/BeautyAndStrength
Summary: On the eve of the Battle of the Five Armies, everyone involved sings of the war that is to arrive come dawn.A revision of "One Day More" from Les Miserables. Mainly movie verse.





	One Day More

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I wrote years ago and finally decided to post here. I actually wrote this right after I saw the first trailer for BOTFA. Of course, that was before I actually saw the movie and was knocked over by how horrible it was. Yes, I admit; I hated the third Hobbit movie, especially the whole Kili/Tauriel love crap. But despite that, I had already put it in this piece and I'm not going to change it now. 
> 
> The Hobbit (c) J.R.R. Tolkien  
The Hobbit Movies (c) Peter Jackson  
One Day More (c) Claude-Michel Schonberg  
New Lyrics (c) Me

[Bilbo]

One day more

Another day, another destiny

This endless road to greed and thievery 

When Thorin figures out my crime

He won't forgive a second time

One day more

[Kili]

I did not live until that day

How can I live when we are parted?

[Bilbo]

One day more

[Kili and Tauriel]

Seems you and I are worlds away

And yet, with you, my world has started!

[Legolas]

One more day all on my own

[Kili and Tauriel]

Will we ever meet again?

[Legolas]

One more day with her not caring

[Kili and Tauriel]

I was born to be with you

[Legolas]

What a life I might have known

[Kili and Tauriel]

And I swear I will be true!

[Legolas]

But she never saw me there!

[Thorin]

One more day before the storm!

[Fili]

Will I follow where he goes?

[Thorin]

So we'll fight to keep our kingdom

[Fili]

Will I join my uncle there?

[Thorin]

When our ranks begin to form

[Fili]

Do I stay; and do I dare?

[Thorin]

Will you take your place with me?

[All]

The time is now, the day is here

[Bilbo]

One day more!

[Azog]

One more day till desolation

We will bring the mighty flood

We'll be ready for these dwarflings

They will bathe in their own blood!

[Bilbo]

One day more!

[Bard and Thranduil]

Have your men prepared

Soon, we go to war!

Come dawn, our blades will sing

While our arrows soar

Why'd it come to this?

Must it be this way?

Now the once bright sunrise

Never seemed so grey

[Other armies]

One more day until the battle

[Dwarves]

They will hear our battle cry

[Other armies]

We'll be loyal to our king

[Dwarves]

We'll be loyal to our king

[Other armies]

There's a new world for the winning

[Dwarves]

There's a new world to be won

[All]

Do you hear the people sing?

[Fili and Kili (to Thorin)]

Our place is here, we fight with you!

[Bilbo]

One day more!

[Kili and Tauriel]

I did not live until that day

[Legolas]

One more day all on my own

[Kili and Tauriel]

How can I live when we are parted?

[Azog (overlapping)]

We will strike down Thorin's army

We won't rest til they're all dead

At last I'll have my vengeance 

I will have the dwarf king's head!

[Bilbo]

One day more!

[Kili and Tauriel]

Seems you and I are worlds away

[Legolas]

What a life I might have known!

[Kili and Tauriel]

And yet with you my world has started

[Azog (overlapping)]

One more day till desolation

We will bring the mighty flood

We'll be ready for these dwarflings

[Bard and Thranduil (overlapping)]

Have your men prepared

Soon, we go to war!

Come dawn, our blades will sing

While our arrows soar

[Thorin]

Tomorrow they will all give way

[Thorin and Bilbo]

Tomorrow is the judgment day

[All]

Tomorrow we'll discover

What the blessed Valar have in store

One more dawn

One more day

One day more! 


End file.
